The Wrong Slytherin
by Sizzle Spirit
Summary: What if Hermione Granger was Harry Potter twin? And what if she was sorted into Slytherin? Good blurs between evil, and everything that was supposed go right is wrong. What will Malfoy think when she is no longer the old mudblood?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Please enjoy, and don't forget to review!With no other words, please enjoy!**

* * *

The wooden door creaked open as a black hooded figure stepped through the door in Godric's Hollow. He raised his wand and pointed it at the woman in red hair pleading.

"Not Harry! Not Hermione!" she begged.

"Move aside girl!" he snarled.

Lily Potter continued to plead, and to take her instead of her twin infants. When she fell to the floor with a green flash, Harry and Hermione realized it wasn't their father behind the cloak, and began to scream and cry. However, hen Lord Voldemort cast the spell, it missed, and the spell backfired hitting both the twins, leaving them with the identical, light bolt scar on their forehead.

* * *

10 years later

* * *

"Get up and get dressed you lazy kids! It's your cousin's birthday!" Aunt Petunia screeched from the living room.

"Co'mon Harry," Hermione said. "I'm going to go make breakfast, you get dressed, kay?" she shook a groaning Harry.

"What time is it?" he mumbled.

"Honestly, it's 10:03 - hurry up!"

Harry fumbled around for his glasses and slipped out of bed putting one of Dudley's old sweatshirts on. Dreading what was outside of his and Hermione's cupboard, he hesitating opened and walked through the door. He say Hermione cooking an omelet for Uncle Vernon, and Dudley counting what looked to be 50 presents. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia were smiling proudly at Dudley, not paying any attention to the twins,unless they needed something. "Only 47 presents?" Dudley whined. He saw Hermione grip the frying pan in anger, and seeing this, he gently took it from her. "Last year, I had 49, and I don't care how big they are!" Hermione was fuming, and he knew why. On their birthday, Harry and Hermione would only be given each a sock, or a paper clip, or even a clothes hanger.

He knew that both he and Hermione were always wishing that they knew what their parents were like, and what life would be like if he lived with them. The Dursleys had said that they both died in a car crash, and wouldn't speak any more of it. And since there wasn't a single picture of their parents in the house, Harry and Hermione were left up to their imagination of what their parents looked like. Suddenly, Uncle Vernon turned around and snapped at them, "We're going to the zoo, and we are taking you two with us, so you better not cause any trouble, understand?" He pointed his stubby finger at bother them. The twin nodded quickly and shared a look. This wasn't going to go well, they just knew it.

* * *

When they arrived, Uncle Vernon immedatley turned around and glared at them. "Now, no silliness from you rats, or we'll leave you to with the snakes! Understood?"

The twins nodded their heads, not in the mood to get into trouble. They wandered around the park until they finally came to the snakes section where Dudley went crazy over getting it to move. Hermione shook her head, and knelt down beside to read a book. However, she was interrupted by Harry shaking her shoulder excitedly.

"Hermione, listen, the snake is talking, it's talking!"

"Harry that's not po-"

Suddenly, Dudley, was banging on the glass, and the green snake was wiggling free, out onto the floor. She grasped Harry's hand, and heard the snake say thanks. "You're welcome," they replied simultaneously, shocked that the snake could talk.

Vernon stormed over to them, and Hermione knew that they were in _big_ trouble, they were thrown into the car, and then locked in their cupboard, for what felt like hours. They sat for hours in the small space, laughing over Dudley's face when he was behind the glass. However, it wasn't too long before the walls seemed to be closing in on them.

"Harry, what are we going to do?! I've already memorized the entire book by now!" Hermione groaned.

"No idea," he replied.

Not a few moments after, the door unlocked and Uncle Vernon popped his head in. "Get the mail you two! And quickly!"

As they scampered to he mail, they found something rather odd. A mail was addressed to him, and another to Hermione! _Where was it from?_ Before they could read where it was sent from or open it, the letters were yanked out of their hands, by Uncle Vernon who scowled at them. "These papers are useless!" He ripped them up and clutched them in his hand before yelling, "Back to your cupboard!"

Harry and Hermione scampered back to the small cupboard, defeated. Hermione looked Harry in the eye and said, "Why would Uncle Vernon be so intent on keeping the letters away? We need to find out who sent those letters."

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter! Don't forget to review! And thanks to everyone who favorite, followed, and 2 reviews I got! It really means a lot :)**

* * *

Hermione inwardly groaned as she once again made the omelets for breakfast. She was sick of making breakfast for her lazy uncle, aunt, and cousin. Sick of being treated like trash, sick of being given paper clips as a birthday present while Dudley was spoiled with at least 50 expensive gifts. Sick of being an orphan, sick of that mysterious mail getting snatched out of her hand, sick of…

"Yes!" Uncle Vernon shouted out as he stumbled into the living room. "Do you know what today is, boy?" he asked Harry whom was washing the stack of dirty dishes.

"Sunday?" he replied.

"That's right!" Uncle Vernon exclaimed while putting his feet up on the table and grabbing the TV remote. "And you know what happens on Sundays, girl?"

 _Well besides you acting like a lazy git all day, and making us do all your dirty work…_

"There's no mail on Sunday?"

"Yup! And hurry up with those omelets!"

Hermione took the spatula and began taking the omelets off the pan. She frowned as she furrowed her brow. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had been taking the mails away from them every time they were about to get their hands on one. It absolutely infuriated her! What was it about this mail that was so important, they couldn't even get a glimpse of it?

Suddenly, a large flutter sound made everyone jump. When Hermione looked up, all she could see was the mail that she so desperately wanted to see! She quickly snatched one from the air and grinned at Harry who also held one. They quickly sprinted back to their closet to answer their questions.

 _From Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

However, before they could read the rest, the mails were once again ripped out of their hand by a furious looking Uncle Vernon. It appeared as though stem was rising out of his ears. There was a meek Aunt Petunia and Dudley looking rather scared at angry man in front of them.

Aunt Petunia reached her hand out to his arm and said, "Dear, are you all right? I-"

"-THAT'S IT! WE'RE LEAVING NOW, WHERE THEY'LL NEVER FIND US!"

Aunt Petunia looked taken aback, "Are you sure we sh-"

"YES! PACK YOUR BAGS, NOW!" He stormed off.

Dudley tugged at his mother's arm. "Mum, had Dad gone mad?"

She immediately shushed him, and within 20 minutes, they were out the door and in the car.

Rain was thundering down as a thunderstorm struck in the cold weather. The entire car ride was silent as they drove, and drove, and drove, to the unknown location Uncle Vernon was taking them. Before Hermione knew it, she was falling asleep on Harry's shoulder as they sped off.

* * *

"Ok, blow out your candles…" Harry said to her and himself. He drew a birthday cake for them on the dusty, stone floor in the cold, cold place. The place felt dreadfully empty and abandoned, and it was all to keep the 'them' from finding the family. But since the twins' birthdays were today, at 12:00am, he decided to make a wish and blow out the candles made of… dust mixed with sand.

Hermione turned and smiled at her twin brother. "Happy birthday, Harry."

Before he could respond, the door abruptly burst open, revealing a huge man with an umbrella in his hand. The wind howled, and rain poured. Uncle Vernon awoke with a jolt, along with Aunt Petunia, and Dudley. "What madness is this?!" he exclaimed.

The man ignored him entirely, and said, "I'm looking for er- Harry and Hermione Potter?"

* * *

 **Please, please review!**


End file.
